


Искусственный Интеллект

by Chirsine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Breast Fucking, Drama, F/M, First Time, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будни домашних андроидов Урахары Киске</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искусственный Интеллект

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2012 на dairy.ru , команда fandom Bleach, 4 левел (от NC-17!kink до NC-21) внеконкурс.  
> Беты — Илана Тосс, Emberstone.

У Уруру скрипят в голове шестеренки, цепи и ременные передачи. Она собирает трясущимися руками черепки от разбившейся чашки — чайная лужа расползается по татами — и перекладывает их на поднос.  
Руки трясутся. В голове — скрип и искры.  
Системная ошибка, красный маркер. Катастрофа.  
Джинта в соседней комнате смотрит телевизор, Урахара-сан и Тессай-сан ушли в город, а Уруру остается перебирать черепки.  
Ей очень страшно.  
Уруру слишком важна, и ошибки очень опасны для того, что хранится внутри нее. А чашка — любимая у Урахары-сана.  
Создателя. Родителя. Хозяина. Оператора интерфейса.  
— Джинта-кун, — зовет Уруру, — у меня что-то сломалось.  
— Отстань. Иди двор подмети! — отзывается он из соседней комнаты.  
Джинта ее не понимает, Джинта простой инструмент. Ему не страшно сломаться — Урахара-сан тут же починит, и ничего не потеряется.  
Если сломается Уруру, Урахара-сан может лишиться чего-нибудь очень ценного. Например, знания о том, как укротить Хогиоку. Или как сцепить все существующие миры в один и понаблюдать со стороны, с безопасного расстояния, как красиво потом рванет.  
Уруру — его банк данных, его хранилище и архив. В Уруру записаны все результаты исследований, черновики, наработки и обрывки идей. Все, что он создал.  
И все, что он никогда не создаст.  
Тела висят в подсобке рядами: подвешенные к потолку на крюки, с пустыми стеклянными глазами и дырой в груди. В центре. Там, где находится Уруру. Ряды маленьких девочек-кукол, нашпигованных чужими знаниями.  
Как только очередное тело заполняется доверху, — переполнение стека — Урахара-сан переносит Уруру в новое. А старое передает Тессаю — подготовить к хранению и отнести вниз, в темноту и холод.  
В подсобке все покрыто тонким слоем инея, и горит только светящаяся лоза над дверью — так тела лучше сохраняются.  
Так лучше хранятся секреты.  
Уруру внимательно рассматривает свои руки. Пальцы подрагивают, на мизинце ноготь треснул.  
Ей нельзя ломаться. Нельзя даже выходить из дома, когда в теле накапливается слишком много информации. Она слишком важна.  
Универсальная резервирующая установка регламентного управления.  
Уруру.  
И ей очень страшно.  
Трясущиеся руки — это ошибка. Провалы в памяти — ошибка. Перепады настроения. Разбитые чашки и подгоревший ужин. Пыль на шкафах.  
Неприятный холодок при виде других себя — заполненных, отрешенных, висящих под потолком — тоже одна из ошибок, некритичная, но ощутимая.  
Желтый маркер, нужно обратить внимание и принять меры.  
Уруру приходится возвращаться в прежние тела, если Урахаре-сану нужно что-то извлечь из архивов. Болезненное и неприятное чувство, когда Джинта приходит, чтобы открыть ее.  
И кровь — очень много крови, отходящая плацента, тянущаяся пуповина, когда Уруру, подтвердив доступ Урахары-сана с помощью Джинты, собирает всю информацию и выдает ее.  
Извлечение.  
Уруру его боится. И боли боится тоже. Иногда во время извлечения ее даже держать приходится. Давить на плечи, прижимая к полу. Держать руки, чтобы не навредила себе. С силой разводить ноги, чтобы не повредить извлекаемый носитель информации.  
Красный маркер.  
Страх — еще одна системная ошибка, но Урахара-сан говорит, что все в пределах допустимых погрешностей. Они живые — Уруру и Джинта — и ошибки для них нормальны. Все живые — скопище неисправностей, годами накладывающихся друг на друга.  
Урахара-сан говорит, что это и делает их такими интересными.  
Уруру кажется, что ошибки делают их уязвимыми. Но спорить с Урахарой-саном — создателем, родителем, хозяином — глупо.  
Он оператор, она — интерфейс.  
На кухне вскипает чайник. Уруру собирает тряпкой разлитый чай, а Джинта смотрит комедийное шоу. Скоро вернутся Урахара-сан и Тессай-сан.  
Все хорошо.  
Восстановление. Откат системы к последней резервной точке.  
Перед глазами с тонкими жгутами рейраку проносится список ошибок предыдущего билда. Инициализируются и запускаются демоны — работают в фоновом режиме, так, что Уруру их и не замечает.  
Замечает, только когда работа обрывается во время очередной ошибки.  
Зеленый маркер. После восстановления система вернулась в стабильное состояние.  
Уруру поправляет юбку, приглаживает растрепавшиеся волосы и уносит поднос с черепками и тряпкой на кухню.  
А потом слышит, как хлопают двери магазина.  
— Урахара-сан? Тессай-сан? Кто-нибудь есть дома?  
Иноуэ Орихиме сбрасывает туфли. Громко стуча пятками по полу, проходит во внутренние комнаты. Уруру хватается за раскаленную ручку чайника и спохватывается, только отставив его в сторону, с огня.  
Ладонь вся насыщенно-красная, как маркер ошибки. Под кожей будто пожар разгорается.  
Нарушение чувствительности. Демон, отвечающий за инициализацию сигналов, передаваемых рецепторами, экстренно завершил работу. Ему нужно время, чтобы перезапуститься.  
Данные не сохранены.  
Последнему телу Уруру почти полтора года и семнадцать отчетов: по одному за каждый месяц, семнадцать задокументированных попыток вернуть Куросаки Ичиго его силу шинигами. Столбцы цифр, показатели концентрации рейреку, расписание занятий в школе и точное число раз, когда Куросаки Ичиго топтался у входа в магазин, но так и не решался зайти.  
Семнадцать отчетов о подозрительной активности в Уэко Мундо.  
Если из-за одной ошибки программа собьется и каскадом повалят сообщения о битых кластерах, все это исчезнет.  
Уруру сломается. Перестанет работать, перестанет быть полезной Урахаре-сану.  
Она чувствует, как накатывает паника: ладони потеют, место ожога дергает больно, до слез.  
Не только больно, но и обидно.  
Критическая ошибка. Красный маркер.  
Уруру ненавидит красный так, как могут ненавидеть только живые люди, а не рассыпающиеся на части машины.  
— Ой, здравствуй, Уруру-чан, — Орихиме заглядывает на кухню и приветственно машет рукой. Из соседней комнаты им неразборчиво что-то мычит Джинта и делает телевизор громче. — Давно не виделись. Ты так выросла!  
На самом деле ни Уруру, ни Джинта не выросли — она все так же на голову ниже Орихиме, а Джинта им обеим едва доходит до плеча. У Уруру под футболкой вместо груди торчат два прыща, а Джинта все так же стесняется мериться с мальчишками из соседнего двора — тайная игра, нельзя никому рассказывать, — у кого длиннее.  
Они — носители с дружественным внешним интерфейсом и управляющей программой — не растут и не стареют. Урахара-сан меняет их, перекраивает, исправляет, переписывает и вылепливает заново сам.  
Они с Джинтой могут только изнашиваться. Как изнашиваются гигаи, которые натягивают на себя шинигами, или настоящие тела.  
Как со временем изнашиваются духовные оболочки — и у шинигами, и у обычных людей.  
— Не знаешь, Урахара-сан скоро вернется? — Орихиме неуверенно оглядывается. — Я хотела ему кое-что передать — это касается силы Куросаки-куна. Она вернулась.  
Души хранят тело, а у Джинты и Уруру его хранить нечему. У них нет душ.  
— Я не уверена, но это может быть важно. И… меня ранили.  
Уруру оглядывает ее с ног до головы, ищет привычные признаки — бледность, слабость, расширенные зрачки крови, пониженное давление, частящий пульс — и ничего не находит.  
Нет следов крови.  
Ничего, что живые называют «ранением», а Уруру — сбоем, битыми кластерами.  
Но Орихиме Иноуэ утверждает, что оно есть. А это значит, что для такой, как она — живой, чувствующей и по-настоящему рожденной, а не собранной по частям в подсобке, — это какой-то очень странный сбой.  
Орихиме переминается с ноги на ногу. Она чувствует себя неуютно.  
— Меня ударили сюда, — она указывает себе на грудь. — Следов не осталось, я проверила, но такое странное чувство… Ой, Уруру-чан, что это с тобой? Дай, залечу.  
Она берет покрасневшую ладонь Уруру, набухающую желтоватыми волдырями, в свои руки и внимательно осматривает.  
Уруру не сопротивляется. Уруру пытается разрешить конфликт — деление на ноль, выход за установленные границы типа данных, решения нет, переполнение — и объяснить себе, как Орихиме так быстро переключилась.  
Почему она не обеспокоена своим сбоем, не боится, как Уруру, потерять нечто важное.  
Жизненно важное для кого-то, кто зависит от нее.  
Ценность информации должны понимать даже живые.  
Ей нужно помочь.  
— Пожалуйста, пройдите в комнату, — Уруру выхватывает ладонь и крепко ее сжимает. — Если вы хотите что-то передать Урахаре-сану, мы поможем.  
— Спасибо, Уруру-чан.  
Она легко улыбается — опасно так улыбаться, когда внутри зреет сбой, поразительная беспечность — и заправляет Уруру выбившиеся волосы за уши. Руки у нее теплые.  
И очень нежная кожа.  
Орихиме тянет Уруру за собой дальше по коридору, в комнату.  
— Я не знаю, насколько это важно. И, честно говоря, уже сама не уверена в том, что видела… Но надо попытаться, да? Понимаешь, мне почему-то кажется, что я что-то забыла. Что-то очень важное.  
Она опускается на татами, усаживая Уруру рядом.  
То, что Орихиме не помнит или не уверена — плохо. Сбой в ячейках памяти — он опаснее других, Уруру боится его больше всего.  
Живые тоже должны бояться его.  
— Я тебе сейчас расскажу, а ты сама решай, что Урахаре-сану важнее, ладно?  
Уруру отрицательно качает головой.  
Пересказывая, Орихиме может что-нибудь упустить. Или исказить. Неверно переданная информация немногим лучше сбоя. Значит, придется поступить иначе.  
Уруру не знает, так ли все у живых людей, как у нее, и получится ли извлечь правильно, но они должны хотя бы попытаться.  
— Джинта-кун, — зовет Уруру, — иди сюда. Нужно извлечь воспоминания.  
Пока у Уруру работает откат и получается вернуться к предыдущей точке сохранения, она может потерпеть. Она знает все свои ошибки наперечет, ее страх — старый и давно знакомый, почти родной.  
А что с Орихиме — неизвестно. Страх ее острый и свежий, солоновато-пряный. Непролившаяся кровь.  
Урахара-сан не должен упустить ни крупицы из ее памяти, особенно, если это касается силы Куросаки Ичиго.  
Уруру была создана для того, чтобы он ничего не упустил. В этом смысл ее существования.  
Один удачный результат важнее семнадцати неудачных попыток.  
Уруру сможет сделать резервное копирование, а Орихиме — нет. И это значит, что задача спасения ее воспоминаний — выше приоритетом.  
— Джинта-кун!  
Он нехотя поднимается, выключает с тихим щелчком телевизор и в тишине — на улице жизнь, щебечут мелкие птички, носятся у дороги дети и проезжают машины, тихо только в магазине — проходит в другую комнату.  
В магазине тихо и пусто. В магазине один живой и два искусственных.  
— Ну и что? — Джинта, сунув руки в карманы, оценивающе смотрит на них сверху вниз. — Тебе опять что-то надо?  
Уруру молча указывает на Орихиме, и Джинта робеет.  
— А получится? — неуверенно спрашивает он. — Мы одни не сможем.  
— Подождите минутку, — Орихиме непонимающе переводит взгляд с одного на другого и обратно. — Вы о чем? Что должно получиться?  
Уруру заводит ей руки за спину.  
Уруру знает — в первый раз больно. Так надо: для того, чтобы исполнить предназначение или кого-то спасти. Сохранить всю правду и передать ее другим.  
Так надо, но так больно.  
— Пожалуйста, думайте о том, что хотели бы рассказать Урахаре-сану, — просит Уруру и зажимает Орихиме рот.  
Джинта, помявшись в стороне, подходит к ним.  
Он расстегивает нижние пуговицы пиджака Орихиме, задирает на ней юбку и стягивает на бедра — Джинта заливается румянцем — белье.  
Орихиме только непонимающе смотрит расширившимися глазами и мелко дрожит.  
— Вы, это, Иноуэ-сан… потерпите, что ли, — неловко бормочет он, стягивая шорты.  
И тогда она визжит.  
Получается глухо — сквозь руку, и Орихиме дергается всем телом. Вырывается, пинается и выкручивается из захвата. Она бьется, пытаясь затылком попасть Уруру по лицу. Кусает зажимающую рот ладонь, чтобы как-то ослабить хватку.  
Уруру не двигается с места. В Уруру — сила сотни человек, память полтысячи дней и код управляющей программы.  
Уруру не понимает, почему Орихиме сопротивляется. Она же хотела сохранить все так, чтобы ни один сбой не лишил ее воспоминаний?  
Джинта тоже не понимает, что не так. Неловко и смущенно отводя взгляд, он стягивает трусы и подползает ближе к Орихиме. Разводит ее ноги и крепко сжимает под коленями, чтобы она случайно не попала по нему и не повредила что-нибудь нужное.  
Джинта проще молотка, но ошибки исполнения могут случиться и с ним.  
— Что мне дальше-то делать? — спрашивает он.  
С его помощью можно получить доступ к архивам внутри Уруру, но к чему он даст доступ внутри Орихиме, никто не знает.  
— Делай как обычно, Джинта-кун, — говорит Уруру. И он пыхтит, пристраиваясь.  
Руку она не чувствует — сигнал не проходит, чувствительность все еще нарушена. Но чувствует слезы — прижимаясь щекой к виску Орихиме.  
Это странно: Орихиме скулит от боли, хотя извлечение еще не началось. И Уруру не понимает, в чем дело.  
— Пожалуйста, не плачьте, — просит она. — Мы поможем вам передать все Урахаре-сану.  
Уруру видит вялый член Джинты и он тыкается в Орихиме.  
Он надрачивает себе, чтобы удалось войти хотя бы до половины — этого обычно хватает, Урахара-сан делает хорошие инструменты — и вжимается бедрами в Орихиме. А она, подвывая, откидывает голову Уруру на плечо и скребет ногтями татами.  
Пот льется по ее лицу, и волосы липнут к щекам.  
— Не получается, — разочарованно произносит Джинта, отстраняясь.  
Он — редкие прямые волоски в паху, темная головка члена, резинка трусов — весь в крови. И юбка под Орихиме. И багровые разводы на внутренней поверхности ее бедер.  
Обычно у них все иначе.  
Обычно плачет и бьется только Уруру. Это нормально. Ей так положено.  
Обычно Джинта сразу входит в нее, и она чувствует за ним Урахару-сана.  
— Я сам не могу без Урахары-сана, — вздыхает Джинта. — И она не хочет.  
Орихиме точно ничего не хочет: она заливается слезами, кусает руку Уруру — кровь струится по подбородку вместе с жижей из волдырей, мутные красные капли падают на воротник пиджака — и выкручивает запястья.  
Она не понимает.  
И Джинта не понимает. Он проще молотка, он только ключ. Запускает весь механизм, но сам ничего не знает о том, как это больно.  
— Вы же хотите помочь Куросаки-сану? — Уруру отпускает руки Орихиме и сжимает ее лицо в ладонях, заставляя смотреть на себя. — Мы не умеем иначе. Мы можем все передать только так. Тогда вы ничего не забудете, а Урахара-сан узнает правду. И он обязательно поможет. Соберет всех, кого только дозовется, и пойдет к Куросаки-сану.  
Орихиме щурится на нее сквозь слезы, пытается мотнуть головой, но Уруру слишком сильная: в ней сила сотни солнц, сила тысячи извлечений, весь ее программный код и желание исполнить свое предназначение.  
Поделиться им с кем-то еще.  
Объяснить, почему это так важно.  
Уруру кажется, что все получится. Урахара-сан не зря сделал ее такой. Он всегда говорил, что женщины — хранители, защитницы, самое ценное нужно доверять им.  
Уруру помнит, как посмеивалась над ним Йоруичи-сан.  
Орихиме, почувствовав, что хватка ослабела, дергается изо всех сил и откатывается от них с Джинтой в сторону, к столу. Натягивает юбку так низко, как только может, закрываясь и защищаясь. И затравленно смотрит, как загнанный в угол зверь.  
Между бедрами у нее все еще струится кровь, и запястья охватывают багровые кольца синяков.  
— Вы же хотите его защитить? — снова спрашивает Уруру.  
Орихиме колотит, Уруру видит — у нее зуб на зуб не попадает. И глаза шалые.  
Она вся в крови — своей, чужой, их общей — и размытых подтеках.  
— Блин, да решайте уже! Долго еще мне тут без штанов стоять? — Джинта упирает руки в бока.  
Уруру почему-то кажется, что он смешной: стоит на коленях, в одной футболке. Шорты с трусами спущены к щиколоткам.  
Уруру, прикрыв рот искусанной и покрытой нарывающими волдырями ладошкой, громко хихикает.  
И тогда Орихиме смеется вместе с ней. Хрипло и надрывно, больше кашляя, но смеется.  
— Вы обещаете помочь Куросаки-куну?  
Голос у нее слабый, лицо опухло. И на рукавах расплываются пятна, когда она ими вытирает слезы.  
Орихиме улыбается — жалко и растерянно, но это лучше, чем ничего.  
— Уруру-чан, мне так страшно. Кажется, я начинаю забывать что-то очень важное. Вдруг я забуду и Куросаки-куна?  
Она тоже боится.  
И начинает понимать, в чем ценность информации.  
— А вот когда Уруру что-то начинает забывать, — Джинта тычет пальцем в ее сторону, — мы извлекаем это из нее и отдаем Урахаре-сану. Понимаете, Иноуэ-сан? И так ничего не пропадает.  
Уруру впервые радуется, что он так ничего и не уяснил из того, что между ними происходит. В Джинте нет ничего лишнего: комедийные шоу по телевизору, беготня с соседскими мальчишками, подметание дворика перед магазином и работа в подсобке. Проще топорика.  
Если сломается ручка, можно выточить новую. Если сплющится навершие, можно отлить новое.  
А в Уруру слишком много лишнего и сложного. Один сбой потянет за собой другой.  
В Орихиме все совсем иначе, просто и сложно одновременно. И Урахара-сан был прав: это делает живых такими удивительными.  
— Я буду думать о том, чтобы спасти Куросаки-куна, — говорит Орихиме и, расстегнув пиджак и блузку, тянет Джинту на себя.  
А он почему-то краснеет даже сильнее, чем раньше. И Уруру видит, что член краснеет и наливается вместе с ним.  
Кровь приливает.  
Совсем как к щекам.  
Уруру опять хихикает — забавная получилась параллель. Нелогичная, на грани критической ошибки, желтый маркер.  
Но сейчас это не важно.  
Орихиме улыбается спокойно и открыто, по-матерински тепло.  
Уруру не знает, какое оно — это материнское тепло, но ей кажется, оно именно такое. И точно так же в ответ должно зарождаться где-то внутри до странности приятное ощущение.  
— Ух ты, какие огромные! — Джинта расстегивает на Орихиме бюстгальтер и восхищенно разглядывает тяжелые, полные груди с крупными сосками. — А у тебя прыщи какие-то, — сообщает он, ненадолго поворачиваясь к Уруру.  
Ей даже не обидно.  
Потом он трется головкой члена об соски Орихиме. Водит вокруг каждого, задевая, так, что она охает и машинально облизывает губы.  
Джинта, заикаясь, выпаливает:  
— Иноуэ-сан, а вы можете их сжать посильнее?  
И с блаженной рожей толкается между ее грудей, когда Орихиме сжимает их вокруг его члена. Головка скользит туда-сюда, то скрываясь, то снова показываясь — набухшая, красная, темная.  
Джинта глухо стонет от удовольствия.  
— Джинта-кун, извлечение, — напоминает ему Уруру, наблюдающая за ними с непривычным томлением, лениво расползающимся от груди по всему телу.  
Живое тепло. И даже нет сигналов о сбое. Зеленый, все работает как часы.  
— Весь кайф обламываешь, — ворчит Джинта, — я такое только по телеку видел, когда еще получится!..  
Он отстраняется ненадолго, а потом снова прижимается к Орихиме, когда она разводит ноги в стороны, и направляет свой член в нее.  
Орихиме тонко вскрикивает и зажмуривается, когда Джинта толкается в первый раз. Тогда Уруру подползает ближе к ним, садится рядом, берет руку Орихиме в свои — как она сама на кухне совсем недавно, когда собиралась лечить ожог — и прижимается щекой.  
Джинта, мокрый от пота и полуобморочный от счастья, вбивается в Орихиме так, что ее встряхивает каждый раз и прикладывает затылком об край стола. И тискает ее грудь.  
А потом прижимается еще сильнее, утыкаясь лбом Орихиме в плечо, обнимает ее — и кончает.  
Долго, сильно. И из головки опавшего члена все еще капает белесая, густая сперма, когда Джинта отстраняется.  
Когда он извлекает информацию из Уруру, такого не бывает. Ей даже немного завидно.  
И эта зависть почему-то не вызывает сообщения об ошибке.  
Орихиме с трудом сводит ноги и опускается на пол рядом с Уруру. Все ее нутро сейчас должно гореть огнем: Джинта — ключ, его сперма — ключ.  
Весь процесс — извлечение.  
То, что зарождается после — склизкий комок из мышц, сосудов, ошметков мяса, плаценты, хрящей и маленьких косточек — результат. Гомункул, информационный пакет.  
Урахара-сан поместит его в стеклянную колбу, подключит электроды и считает все, что нужно.  
Уруру перекладывает голову Орихиме себе на колени и гладит ее по волосам. Осталось недолго: у Джинты высокая пропускная способность, огромное количество информации собирается и формируется в один пакет за раз.  
Все пройдет очень быстро. И очень больно. Но Орихиме вытерпит, Уруру поможет ей.  
На улице гоняют мяч дети, возвращаются с работы взрослые. Скоро вернется Урахара-сан.  
Резинка на животе Орихиме натягивается все сильнее, и Уруру ободряюще сжимает ее ладонь.  
— Потерпите, — говорит она, — вы почти спасли Куросаки-сана.  
И то странное, непривычное тепло, несмотря на все шестерни, цепи и ременные передачи, только разгорается внутри еще сильнее. Как будто извлекали на этот раз из нее.  
Как будто она исполнила свое предназначение.  
Как будто Уруру ожила.


End file.
